


Headcanon: Dating Harribard Eowells (Season 1) would include…

by Austarus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eoboi keeping secrets, F/M, Fluff, Love, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austarus/pseuds/Austarus
Summary: Inside jokes that the others don’t really getIt’s always funny seeing their stumped faces as they try to figure out what you two were whispering aboutSpeaking of which, both of you get so close to one another just to whisper the dorkiest of thingsEliciting cute giggles and low chuckles“Harrison, you can’t say that here!”“Why not? They can’t hear us”Harrison will always shower you with complimentsBig Belly Burger dates
Relationships: Eobard Thawne & You, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells & Reader, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells & You, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/Reader, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/You, Eobard Thawne/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Headcanon: Dating Harribard Eowells (Season 1) would include…

Inside jokes that the others don’t really get  
It’s always funny seeing their stumped faces as they try to figure out what you two were whispering about  
Speaking of which, both of you get so close to one another just to whisper the dorkiest of things  
Eliciting cute giggles and low chuckles  
“Harrison, you can’t say that here!”  
“Why not? They can’t hear us”  
Harrison will always shower you with compliments  
Big Belly Burger dates  
If there’s one thing Harrison loves more than Big Belly Burger, its watching you flush a reddish color  
Especially after giving you a long, heart-felt kiss  
Harrison chases after you in his wheelchair and your giggles are heard through out STAR Labs  
Hitching a ride whenever he wheels by or off somewhere  
Honestly, you love sitting on his lap especially he's when working or tinkering with some tech  
Most of the time he’ll either pull you down to take a seat  
However, there are times where you feel like he needs space to work things out for himself so you respect that  
“I just don’t want to hinder you from doing science”  
“Nonsense, if anything I love having you around”  
And he’s not lying, your presence just helps him feel more at ease  
It took you some time to break down his walls and open up to you  
“You don’t have to be so secretive around me, I’m not the person to betray you”  
“… I really hope that you wouldn’t find any reason to…”  
Your simple gestures speak volumes  
Whether its fetching him some coffee from Jitters or making sure he has eaten before resuming his work  
“Ok, I know you love Big Belly Burger, but that is not legit food to eat. You need to have something that’s not takeout or fast food”  
“But… But… Big Belly Burger”  
Shaking your head at him  
Making him dinner whenever you have the chance  
Scolding him when he’s being too hard on Team Flash, especially with Barry  
Lots of hugs and kisses through out the day  
Like… exchanging way too many pecks, simple kisses and deep ones  
So much that the others started rolling their eyes at you both  
You two will end up sneaking into a vacant room for some smooches that gradually turn into hot, make-out smooches  
Which leads to lots of touching… and other things that always leaves a prominent blush on your face  
Cisco makes the complaint “No PDA in the workplace”  
“There just has to be some code against this amount of PDA”  
Harrison will hold your hand, thumb brushing over your skin  
Stumbling upon Harrison’s secret room at STAR Labs and finding out who he really is  
Multiple articles and pictures of “Eobard Thawne” present on the screen  
“Well, well, well, what do we have here? It seems that curiousity got the best of you, kitten”  
Looking at him in fear, shock, but most of all betrayal  
Because he lied to you and everyone else  
Facing the facts: this man, the man you love, is Eobard Thawne… The man in the yellow suit, not Harrison Wells  
Noticing that there’s regret in his eyes when you tear up and accuse him of never truly loving you  
So he hesitantly walks up to, minding the fact that you can run from him right now and tell everyone about him being the man in the yellow suit  
But you don’t, your feet are planted in there spot so he cups your face and wipes your tears  
“My love for you was never a lie. It’s true and I don’t know what I did to deserve you”  
You cry even more at his words  
Of course the others can’t know so he takes you to his home where this new dynamic between you both needs to be worked out  
Eobard makes you a permanent resident in his home to ensure the safety of his secret  
You still love him, even after finding out all his secrets and his plan to go back  
“The heart wants what it wants”  
You don’t admit to him that you still love him  
Not yet  
You decide to keep his secret, even if it really kills you… because Barry would take him and lock away for everything that he’s done  
“I just want to go back home”  
Hiding in the room that he provided you, needing to have time and space to take all this in  
It kills him that you’ve built up walls to keep him out  
It kills him that he can’t hold you close and comfort you  
You started acknowledging him by his real name  
“Baby steps”  
“… Baby steps”  
Little by little, you gradually open up to him  
By making a healthy breakfast that his speedster stomach can hold  
Patching up his small wounds  
Leaving coffee at the table for when he needs it  
Especially when Eobard does everything in his ability to make sure you’re comfortable  
Like leaving an endearing note on the coffee table  
Or sliding a single flower under your door  
Or making sure you make it to bed to get a good amount of sleep  
But you always try to keep your guard up just in case  
You started worrying that with his ambition to go home, he’ll leave you behind with an even more bigger whole in your chest  
You won’t admit it out loud, but you really like how he towers over you when you two are in the privacy of his house  
Eobard eventually gains your trust again and breaks down the walls you had built up  
Soon you both live normally, with a slight bit of tension in the air  
When he comes home terribly injured one day you breakdown  
“I-I just don’t know what I’d do if you sudden didn’t come back”  
Admitting that you still deeply love each other  
No matter what had happened between you both  
Eobard hates seeing you cry, so he’ll hold you close until you calm down  
Cuddling on the couch after he comes home from his runs and missions  
Running your fingers through his hair and sighing in relief that he’s safe here  
“What if they find out?”  
“Then I’ll do everything in my power to keep you safe”  
“What about you? I don’t want you to-”  
“I’m not leaving you, I can’t bear to lose you”  
Eobard asking if you’d want to come with him to the future  
His eyes are just pleading for you to still love him  
And you do  
“We’ll… talk about that… when the time is right. For now, just stay. For me”  
“Always”  
If Eobard could give up everything in the world for you to continue loving him, he would  
And you know it  
The scary part is that you’d make endless sacrifices for him


End file.
